


That one Field trip fic

by lilkittenofdoom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Comment or you will die, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, How do people like this, I Don't Even Know, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Wow such original, i need to get out more, im a terrible writer, no beta we die like women, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkittenofdoom/pseuds/lilkittenofdoom
Summary: Ummm, I really don't know. I'm bored and in quarantine, I used insperation from all of the docs I've read. Kudos if you got chosen. Peter Parker is still Spiderman, but it doesn't seem like it until chapter two.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 193
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cool. Any suggestions?

Our field trip this year will be to…… STARK INDUSTRIES!!! We will be staying there for 2 days.! Mr Harrison says excitedly.  
Peter slams his head onto the desk.  
“Shit.”  
“What? You can prove to Flash you do have an internship!” Ned says happily.  
“Also, they are going to embarrass me and or kill Flash. Probably both.” Peter mumbles.  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
“Hey Penis! Ready to get debunked?” Flash says, walking over.  
“Piss off Flash.” MJ says as she walks over.  
“Oh, no. I'm just reminding him that he is gonna get exposed.”  
“The only thing that got exposed is your ass last week on the chat.”

\------that night.

“Hey Pete! Any announcements at school?” Tony asks as Peter tries to hide the slip.  
“You did it on purpose didn't you?” Peter groans  
“Yep. Pepper is upstairs if ya wanna complain. She gave me the idea.”  
“Everyone is gonna be there,” Peter says, slumping to the floor.  
“You said none believes you about the internship. They will after this. Tell ya what. I'll let you work on the suit.” tony replys, grinning  
“Okay… you got me.”  
THEY STAY UP ALL NIGHT ON THE SUIT, It now has MANY Explosives.

Peter looks up, and grabs 3 tees, few pairs of jeans, and his (Tony’s) MIT sweatshirt. He stuffs it in a bag and puts the sweatshirt on, and runs down to eat breakfast.  
“ребенок паук, Breakfast is ready. I'd hurry if i were you. You're gonna be late.” Nat says  
“ I know,мама паук, I'm going. “ Peter groans, grabbing an energy drink. He takes some of Steve’s famous pancakes.  
“This is from all of us.” Nat says with a sly smile.  
It's an I'm sorry card from everyone. On the back it says not really with a devil chicken. That was from Clint.  
He thanks Nat and web slings to school. Just as they were getting on the bus, Peter arrived.  
“Hey Penis, thought you wimped out.”  
“Shut your facehole Flash” Ned says.  
When they all get on the bus, Peter looks sick. He knows what is going to happen. He pulls out the card and shows it to Ned and MJ.  
“Ooh, a devil chicken. They have style,” MJ says with an emotionless look, gripping her crisis notebook.  
“You're so dead.” Ned says. “Wait till they announce your clearance.”  
Shoot. He forgot about clearance. That's gonna be bad.  
“At least we still have our room taped off.” He says. “Clint probably got me back last week. Prank war is still on. Even with this. I have a Febreze bomb for Tony, and some surprises in the vents for Clint”  
“This is gonna be good.” Mj says with a smirk.  
\----

“Alrighty everyone. I'm passing out passes. There are 5 levels of badges, Grey for guests, Blue for low interns and family friends, Green for high interns and scientists, Red for Avengers, and Red-Gold for the family of Tony Stark, like Pepper Potts and Colonel Roudes. You have grey,”The tour guide said. “There are only 4 Red-Gold passes in circulation as I know of.”  
That's Peter’s Pass. Ever since. Tony adopted him, he has been a permanent resident of the tower. He pulls out his pass. MJ and Ned do the same.  
“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Emily, and I'll be your tour guide! Any questions?”  
“How come Pen- Peter, MJ and Ned didn't get passes?” Flash asked, smirking.  
A voice rang out from the ceiling.  
“You do not have the authority to question Mr. Parker, Eugeine Thompson.”  
“Dang. FRIDAY got involved. Pete is Mr Stark’s Personal intern though. One of the best of us.” Emiliy said.”Let's get started. Watch what I do, and do the same with your pass.”  
She swipes her card on the entrance, and a voice, like before calls out:  
Emily Whisthold, Intern, code Green.  
Everyone looks startled.  
“That's FRIDAY. Sorry. Say hi to Midtown, FRIDAY!”  
Hello Midtown  
“Hey Penis, how hard did you even try to fake that? WHo did you suck off?” Flash asks before walking off.  
Kristianne Moore, Tour guest, code Grey.  
Haylee Coombs, Tour guest, code Grey  
Peter starts to sweat. His clearance is waaay too high.  
Colin Crady,Tour guest, core Grey  
Eugeine Thompson,Tour guest, code Grey.  
MJ, Friend, code Blue  
“What the hell? WHy does she have a different pass?” Flash yells.  
Ignoring his comment, Emily says” She is a friend of the family. Thought I recognised you.”  
Ned Leeds, Friend, code Blue.  
Peter braces himself for what is to happen.  
Peter Parker. [Classified}, code red-gold. Welcome back, Mini Boss, Your home early. Boss would like to tell you that he is totally not sorry for what is to come, Arrow Chicken would like to tell you that he has much planned, but it was ruined by Nat, and Frisbee dude says sorry. Flaming lady wants to know what you want for dinner, and the Metal arm dude made cookies for you .  
Shit.  
Everyone breaks into whispers  
“Did she just know peter?”  
“DId THE winter soldier make cookies for Pete?”  
“WHAT THE HELL PENIS!” Flash yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. “You even hacked the AI?-”  
“Mr Thompson, Please. Ill have to escort you out if you insult him one more time.” Emily looked tired.  
\--

While this is going on, FRIDAY was relaying all of this to Tony and he was pissed.  
“FRIDAY, Avengers Assemble in the kitchen. Code Baby Spider.”  
\--  
They made it to the museum floor, finally. He hated all of the attention.  
“Its ok Pete. Its only a few days… Plus, after, you can get cookies! Bucky’s too!” Ned tries.  
“This house is a f-ing nightmare.” Peter half sobs.  
“This is the museum! You are welcome to look around for a half hour, then we will go pick out rooms.” Emily says, Exasperated.  
They all run off, and Peter’s Spider sense goes off.  
Wanda is right behind him, Terribly disgused.  
“Aunt Wanda! What are you doing here?” Peter whisper asks.  
“We heard there is a bully.” she says in her heavy Sokovian accent.” I will crush him”  
“No! That kills people!” Peter says hurriedly. “Plus, if you call him out, It will go to someone else. Better me then them, Right?”  
Wanda sighs. “Ok, but stand up to him. Do not let yourself live in fear-”  
“OH MY GOSH ITS SCARLET WITCH!!”  
Oh no.  
People flooded her, and Pete slipped away. She signed backpacks, and then went off.  
“Report. He does not like interference”  
\---


	2. The next part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, I don't know how to do a summary.  
> This includes Bruce and Tony in onesies

As they head up to the rooms they will stay in, Peter looks like he just ate a chili pepper..  
“What's up Pete?” Ned inquired.  
“Nothing.” He replies as his Spider sense goes off.   
Flash is standing right next to him. His arm goes down on Peter’s shoulder so hard that it should have broken a few normal peoples bones’ ‘better me than anyone else’  
“So Penis, you gonna fess up?”  
Peters eyes suddenly have little specks of red and blue in them. He’s mad.  
They walk out of the elevator, and Peter heads for his room they use for sleepovers. EVery room is a little different, some have slides, some have treehouse beds, and others move.   
The room the gang uses is last, and taped off, they use it so much. It has a be in the corner toward the ceiling. That's Peter’s. Ned has a submarine bed, and MJ gets a secret bed inside one of the walls. He loves this dang room, and he can’t wait to get in.  
The Trio gets in the room with no interuptions. They unpack their small luggage, as most of the things are here anyway.  
“Pete, are you ok?” MJ asks as she opens her bed.  
“Yeah. Why?” he says, backflipping up onto his bed.  
“In the elevator, your eyes changed color. Red and blue, the pupil completely dilated. That’s not normal.  
“Huh. might be part of the spider package.” he says.  
BANG  
“Hey, get out of this room, its ours!” Flash says with a sneer, opening the door. He has two of his goons with him.  
“Piss off Flash. We were here firs-” Mj says  
“You know what Flash?” Peter says angerly, backflipping off of the bunk. His eyes back to the red and blue.  
“You bugged me for the last time. Get. The fuck. Out. Now. Im done with you.”  
“P-Parker…” Flash stutters  
“Out. Im done playing weak.” He pulls back his fist to punch. Suddenly the colors fade from his eyes, and he freezes.  
“And im also not going to do to you what you did to me. Leave before I change my mind.”  
Flash is a stuttering mess, and his ‘friends’ carry him away.  
“Nice job Loser” MJ says.  
Ned has fainted.   
“I do not know what just happened.”

\---in the assemble room----  
“Looks like someone broke.” Nat says triumphantly.  
They have been having Vision make himself look like a ghost, and walk around through the wall in front of Flash, and ‘haunting’ his room.  
“Shoot. It backfired.” Tony says   
Flash runs into Peters room, and they watch what follows.  
“FINALLY! Peter stood up!” Clint says happily “Go in for the punch bud!”  
“Nope.” Bucky says from the kitchen. He is making turtle cookies, in the shape of turtles for Peter. He will hand deliver later. “Peter isn't like that.”  
Clint is next for pranking. He slipps into the vent. Surprise time!  
\---- at lunch  
Peter is walking, he has a headache.   
“You sure your alright?” ned asks softly.  
“Yeah.”  
“All righty averyone! Just swipe your passes, and your food is payed for. We have tons of vendors to choose from. Have your choice!” Emily says loudly.  
The trio get some Delmars, and sit down. Peter has just sat down when he sees a few fammiliar faces. Bucky is dragging Clint by the collar of his hoodie, and Cap has his legs.  
“Guys!!!” he whines  
“We brought you and your friends cookies, Clint was going to jump scaire you, but we got him out of the vents.” Bucky says, sitting down next to the gang.  
Peter looks like a tomato. Everyone is staring.  
“These better not have toothpaste in them like last time. Prank war is still on.” Peter groans.  
“Nope. just made the double turtle ones. Now eat before we change our minds on having a healthy lunch.” Cap says.  
Peter sighs. “Ok. Please leave. Your gathering attention.”   
The room is almost filled with whispers.  
‘At least the cookies were good’ he thinks as he bites into one.   
\---later*/

Alright everyone! We are heading to the Intern floor! This where I work.” emily says as they exit the elevator.  
Peter came down here often. Most of the time when he was sure something would blow up.  
“Hey Kyla! You have the activity ready?” She asks one of the people working.  
“Yep. Everyone follow me!”  
They are led into a room, and they all sit down on the stools. Spare parts are scattered among the many tables. Peter zones out as Kyla starts talking. He has heard this shpeal. He really wished that he could just flip out the windo-  
“Peter! We’re making robots. Focus.” MJ says sharply.  
They work out what they are gonna do. Ned pulls up an AI he was working on, and starts modifying it. MJ Helps Peter with making the R2D2 body.   
“FUCK!” Flash yells. His bot just fell completely apart.  
Ned and MJ giggle.  
4 HOURS LATER  
Time is up!  
“We have two very special guests here to judge our bots!”  
Oh shit. Peter knows just who they are.

\---the assemble room---  
“HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! PETER SHALL DIE TODAY!!”  
“What are you doing Tony.” Bruce asks.  
“Im making me the judge of the bot comp, Brucie boy!”  
“Add me. I came up with the disrupter beam for Flash’s progect anyway’s”  
“Awesome! We can make him even more dead!”  
“No. I just want to see how well it did. The camara’s are blocked in that room.”  
“What?” Tony inquires, now turning around in his iron man onesie.  
“Pretty sure it was Peter’s friends. Message comes up that says ‘Stop it.- Ned” Bruce says, he is in a cat onsie.  
“Kay.” Tony says. “Time to head down.”

\----back to peter-----  
Tony and Bruce step out of the elevator in onsies. Great.   
“Hey everyone. We are here to judge your bo-ts.” tony says, faltering when he sees Flash’s ‘Creation’. Its a pile of scrap.  
“Hey Peter, when you are done with this, you and your team can come have dinner upstairs. Thor’s request.” Bruce says.  
Everyone looks at them. Peter hates this.  
“Pete, your team is disqualified. You guys are too genius, you also work here. Not fair to everyone else.” Tony says  
Fuck  
Flash is sitting, open jawed, and MJ is scrambling to document this in her crisis notebook.  
The team of Colin, Kristianne, and Avah wins the comp.  
Bruce looks a little green when they get to Flash’s station.  
Oh.  
Thats why.  
They know.

\-----


	3. Another random title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, sorry this is so short. I'm really busy, my grandma is sick, and, yeah. Homework sucks. Opinion papers suck. Welcome to eighth grade, me.

\-----later in the bathroom----  
“Hey Penis! How did you get them to pretend they know you? Whod you suck off to do that?”  
“Flash, shut it. Your about to get punched.” Ned said.  
“Wow. Pussy is still standing for you!” Flash says.  
Peter’s eyes go back to the red and blue. Make fun of him, its fine. Dont go too far. Make fun of Ned? Your in for a whole new parade.   
“Did you just say what I think you just think you said? Peter said, voice full of venom.  
“Piss off Parker, not like you could do anything about it. Could you?”  
That was the moment he broke Flash’s nose. He would have done more, but he reminded himself that violence is only a bandaid.   
No none beleved that Peter of all people had broken Flash’s nose. Peter be that even with video evedence, no one would beleve him. He played it off as ‘Flash is a freaking klutz and fell on the sink’. Flash went down to the med-bay, and was fixed up in no time. Apparently he was given a talk to about being careful.  
“Pete! MJ! Ned! Time for dinner!” A voice calls from the doorway of the room.   
Its Morgan and Pepper.  
Cant say no to them.

“Petey!” Morgan Screams as she tackles Peter.  
“Hey Morgan. Meet Ned, and Mj!” he says, gesturing to his friends.  
“Th-That is adorable.” Ned says while passing out.  
MJ has her phone out and is taking a picture of Morgan on top of Pete.  
“It truely is… for blackmail.”  
They head up to the 95th floor, and Ned is freaking out. MJ is well… MJ.  
“Hey pete?”  
“Yeah Mrs .Potts?”  
“Do they…”  
“Yeah. Ned found out on accident, and MJ did herself.”  
“Your a terrible liar.” MJ confirmed.  
When the doors to the elevator opened, everyone was standing there ready to make their little spider embarrassed.  
Everyone blames Tony.


	4. Last one!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool. Cool. Peter gets embarrassed and I have a panic attack while writing this. Perfect.

The next day is filled with embarrassing moments, and pain for Flash. When they went to the training room to see Natasha and Clint, they beat Flash up as their ‘example’. They picked Pete next. Of course he held his own. They went to the Hangar, and Thor was waiting. He did not know what this bully was, but wanted to pull a prank on the children. He put down his hammer and had the kids try to pick it up. No one could, then he saw Peter.  
“Starkson! Come try!”  
In short, Peter picks up the hammer, and hits himself in the face because he thought it was heavier. Thor ends up picking him up, and escorts him to the med bay, still passed out.  
“Next we are going to a Q&A with the Avengers! We are going to have lunch first, then head down!” Emily says exitedly.  
\---medbay-----  
“Pete, you ok?” Tony asks. He was called immediately.  
“Yeah. just smacked myself with Thor’s hammer.”  
“Kid, someday you’re going to give me a heart attack.”  
“Sorry Mr Stark.”  
“No more sorrys! Suit up. We have a Q&A to go to.” Tony said, getting up from the chair.  
“What! I-I….”  
“Kid, you’re an Avenger. Just as much as I am. Get your suit on., or do I have to get Loki to impersonate Spider-man instead?”   
“Thank you Mr Stark! I hope no one figures me out though.”  
“They wont. Trust me.”

\----Confrence room--------  
“Please now welcome, the Avengers!”  
Loud clapping  
As Peter walked on to the stage, he paniced. Everyone was watching him. What if he messed up? What if someone figured him out? What if-  
Tony put a titanium-clad hand on Peter's back. He smiled, and waked forward with everyone else.  
“Raise your hand if you have a question, appropreate ones please.” Pepper says.  
Many questions were asked, like Is Spider-man an avenger now? How do you all get along? But Peter froze when they called on Flash.  
“You!,Erm, Blue shirt, Blonde hair!”  
“Is Peter Parker really an intern here? If not, he is spreading false rumors around our school.” Flash said with a triumphant look on his face.  
Peter is about to throw up. The looks on all of the avengers faces are murderous.  
“Yes. Yes he does intern here, in fact. He is my personal intern. You, Eugine, correct? Friday has recorded everything you have done to him. I hope that you enjoyed your stay here, its your last time on ANY Stark owned property. Peter is like a son to all of us, and if you even look at him the wrong way, we will take more severe mesures.” Tony says, voice full of venom.  
“Any other questions?” Pepper says with entuseasem. “Ok then! I hope you all have a very nice day!”  
The class is in awe, and Peter just walks with Tony.  
That was nerve-wracking to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Need ideas!!!


End file.
